Surprise! Proper Title Pending
by Kurogane7
Summary: Your reviews will determine if this story is viable enough for a proper title and summary. But for now, it is likely to be an AU Naru/Harem, rated T for now.


_**A/N: I just could not resist, but to write expand on this some more. Anyway, this was adapted from an omake I wrote for "Naruto the Dark Knight", which came from an idea done for "Shingeki no Kyojin"—where they had a bit of a separate story, where Eren and co. are now going to school. Depending on how many reviews I get, I may consider adding more and making this an official stand-alone story, so do read and review, would you kindly?**_

…

_It's been years since the day that portals had opened to a whole different dimension all over Earth._

_From there, the world of Arad was connected to ours, and with its human natives came the appearance of creatures of myth and legend. Creatures such as Goblins, the Tau minotaurs, and even elves had managed to cross over to this plane of existence. Even the Slayers have also managed to cross over, bringing with them the curse they suffer from._

_Now, the world has finally been stabilized, and exchanges in culture are taking place. The humans of Arad, who have been living in a sort of medieval period, have started catching up in technology with the help of the Empyrean Gunners, and the mages and fighters teaching the art of magic and Nen respectively. Even the Priests from Arad had found the varying religions of Earth to agree with their doctrines, many of them converting to either the Catholic or Christian faiths._

_This is the new age we are living in…_

…

{Play: "Afternoon of Konoha" by Toshiro Masuda}

[Hokage Private School…]

The sound of the bell signaled the end of classes in Hokage Private School, as the students geared up for club activities. Ever since the passing of Headmaster Sarutobi more than a year ago, the student body had been working hard in and out of the clubs to make sure the private school retained its reputation for martial arts champions and university-worthy graduates. They owed the old man at least that much, considering how much he cared for student welfare and always made sure to push students to their full potential with highly efficient teachers—a tradition that Senju Tsunade had thankfully taken up during her reign as headmaster.

Many students were hurrying to their respective clubs, but a wide berth was given to the student walking around with a bogu carried over his shoulder and his white cane sweeping the ground in front of him. He wore a pair of sunglasses that obscured his smoky blue eyes, but everyone knew who he was from the sun-kissed hair on his head, the whisker-marks on his face, and the reddened hands being the most telling sign of his identity. Another reason Hokage Private School was well-known in all of Japan was that it was one of the few schools in the world that accepted Kazan tribesmen from the reservations as part of the student body—especially given the racism they tended to experience all over the world after the day that the portal linking Arad to Earth had opened, and Uzumaki Naruto has had his share of it being thrown in his face whenever he was out of the reservation.

It was a bit pricey for attendance to be sure, but his mother had saved up enough money to put him through this school prior to her death when he was six—leaving young Naruto in the custody of her sister figure Kurama. The older woman did her best to be the mother that Naruto needed, and ultimately succeeded, with the assistance of her friend and chemistry teacher Mitarashi Anko (whose class he'd just left).

After taking another step, Naruto felt someone swing a foot around his ankle, causing him to fall forward, while dropping his bogu and his blind cane to the ground. 'Oh great, bullies!' he thought to himself, knowing exactly what kind of situation he was in, 'I wonder, are they the racist bullies, or are they the kind that like to pick on handicapped people?'

{Play: "Thin Red Line" by Daisuke Ishiwatari}

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the blind, tribal boy?" mocked one of the bullies, the leader if the confidence in his voice was to be believed, "What's the matter, wishing you didn't get involved in our business now?"

Aha! Now he knew that voice! And he knew exactly what this was about! "So the Karate Team rejects have come to pay me a visit," said Naruto, trying to feel around for his cane, "I'm sorry about what happened the other day, but I'm pretty sure that when a lady says 'no', she means it. It's not my fault you dumbasses are too stupid to take a hint."

"Shut your goddamn mouth demon-boy!" shouted the leader, as he managed to land a kick on Naruto's stomach, "You should've minded your own business! All I wanted was to ask the nice Hyūga girl out, when you came and worked your voodoo on us…hell, I'm pretty sure you used voodoo on that girl too!"

"Boss, I hear that blind Kazan people are supposed to be really special in the tribes," said one of the lackeys, "you really think it's a good idea to be messing with one?"

"Oh give it a rest! There's nothing special about a blind boy…much less a blind boy who sticks his nose into other people's business! If anything, this'll teach him his place; him and those fucking red-armed freaks!"

From then on, it was nothing but kicks and stomping from the bully leader while the majority of his henchmen cheered him on, some of whom were also joining in on the kicking and stomping. It hurt so much, but Naruto was patient…currently, he had to deal with the leader and three of his lackeys who seemed to enjoy kicking the dog as it were, and three of whom were content to watch and cheer on. The odds were against him, but all he needed was one moment, and then he'll be able to make sure this dipshit and his posse of idiots won't mess with anyone again—especially if he managed to get word out to Bāchan as to what he said. Unfortunately, his revenge was not to be, as he heard someone tap the bully leader on the shoulder before throwing a right cross up and into his face, bringing in a heavy amount of force behind the punch.

{Play: "Babel Noise" by Daisuke Ishiwatari}

"Nuòfū, you think picking on a weak boy makes you strong? You make me sick!"

Now there was a voice that Naruto knew of. Granted, he knew that it was amplified by a microphone at the time, but the heavy Chinese accent in its mellifluous tones identified the voice's owner to be the new Chinese transfer student from Shanghai. What was her name again? "Shut up you foreign slut!" shouted the bully leader, nursing his cheek, "You don't belong in this…"

He never did finish his sentence, as he soon took a shin to his balls, his forehead driven into her knee, then being thrown into a locker; the next goon to attack tried to charge and land an overhead punch only to be tripped, and stomped on his chest the second he landed on his back; Bully number three attempted a jump-kick only to be grabbed by his leg, slammed into the floor, and his balls punched; the last bully was in a stance, but was too terrified to move, causing the transfer student to walk slowly towards him, only to intercept a jab to her face, send a right jab up and into his chin, before sending very heavy punches into his chest and letting him crumple to the floor in pain. "You spoiled brats don't belong in this world," she growled, turning to address the rest of the bullies, "I see bullying this boy again, I'll take you all to Shanghai…and when your souls are ashes, _**then**_ you have my permission to die. Now take your asshole friends to nurse's office, before I change my mind!"

{Play: "Himura Kenshin Theme (Gut Guitar Version)" by Noriyuki Asakura}

They didn't need to be told twice—despite the broken Japanese she was speaking, the transfer student made it clear of her intentions. The bullies grabbed their unconscious comrades, and started dragging them away…this Chinese bitch was crazy as hell! Once they were out of eyesight, the transfer student then turned her attention back to Naruto. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, after being helped up, "I'm pretty sure I could've handled that asshole on my own, but you have my thanks anyway."

"Bùyòng xiè," she said, after dusting him off, "I hate bullies, they're useless people."

A stifled laugh was heard from Naruto as he bent over to shoulder his bogu bags, and pick up his blind cane. "You're not the only one…er, I'm sorry, I never did remember your na…"

"Meilan, Baihe Meilan."

Baihe? Didn't that family have ties to the Shanghainese triads? Then again, Konoha Private School did have a tendency to take foreign students from all kinds of backgrounds. Come to think of it, he did in fact have two friends that transferred from China: Rock Lee was a boy from Hong Kong that idolized the late Bruce Lee to the point that he would take Wing Chun lessons personally from Maito Gai (whose family also came from Hong Kong on his mother's side); and Lü Tian-Tian (who also answered to Tenten) was a native of Fúshān, Guangzhou, whose mastery over the Chinese spear in her Tai Chi technique and competitive nature made Naruto wonder if she was related to the infamous warlord, Lü Bu.

"Well, thanks for the help, I've got to get going now…hope to see you soon."

Before he could take another step, Naruto felt an arm entwined with his. "I think it's best I follow you," began Meilan, "you never know when another incident like this will happen."

On that, Naruto could agree—and on the plus side, he also got someone to talk to on the way to the iaido club. After all, the saying was…what was it again? Oh yeah! "In travelling, one wants companionship; in life, compassion." And as he walked down the halls with the Shanghainese transfer student, he could not help but to think that this would turn out to be a beautiful relationship in the future. Come to think of it, maybe Danzo-sensei would be a bit understanding if he were _a little_ late. "Okay then, I suppose it can't hurt—and I think I'll enjoy the company for a bit."

With that said, the two of them walked down the halls. After a moment's silence, and a few turns, Naruto decided to break the ice. "So, you're from the Baihe clan right?"

"Yeah, and unlike what people think, we're not with the Triads."

Naruto could not help but to turn his head in shock. "You're not?"

A giggle was issued forth from Meilan. "Trust me, aside from my black sheep aunt, her black market connections, and her gambling den, we're about as clean as it gets."

"I guess that's how it's supposed to be," said Naruto, shrugging his shoulders, "with a clan as prominent as yours, I'd be surprised if there **_weren't_** any black sheep."

The two of them continued walking down the halls of the school before getting outside into the school grounds, holding hands. Most people would be intimidated by the fact that they were talking to someone this pretty; but to Naruto, whose whole life was now in darkness, the very sound of her voice was pretty enough. "So, what club are you joining?"

"I'm not with any club yet, but I'm thinking of joining the Taichi club."

"Well then, I guess we're heading in a similar direction. My iaido club is in that area too."

"I guess it's fate we met," said Meilan, as they walked through the clubs that were practicing their kata. The entire school yard was populated by students from all the different martial arts clubs. It just so happened that the Taichi club that she intended to join was on the borderlands between the Chinese Martial Arts sector and the Japanese Martial Arts sector, and right next to the Iaido club.

Before she could say anymore, she saw a curious sight from the corner of her eye: a girl with buns in her brown hair had just used the circular movements of Taichi to catch her opponent by the wrist and armpit, fling him over her head, and throw him into a pond. "That's what you get for pursuing me!" she shouted, before picking up her long bag.

"Nice throw as usual Tenten!" called out Naruto, getting the girl's attention, "You sure that Judo's not your thing?"

"Naruto-kun, I…" It was at this point that she noticed his injuries. She let out a sigh of exasperation. "Bullies again?"

Naruto nodded. "It was the freaking idiots from the Karate club. Assholes were picking on Hinata-chan, asking her for a date. Oh, by the way, Tenten, I'd like for you to meet Baihe Meilan—the transfer student from Shanghai, and the one who rescued me."

A moment was all it took for her to sum up her fellow student from China. Satisfied with her assessment, Tenten reached out to shake hands with the new student. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Lü TianTian, but you can call me Tenten."

"Likewise," replied Meilan, reciprocating the handshake as the three of them started walking in the same direction, "so, what club are you in, Tenten?"

"I'm with the Taichi club, I specialize in the spear."

Now this raised an eyebrow on Meilan. Could she be…nah! But then again, it probably didn't hurt to ask. "Tenten, I'm pretty sure you may have been asked this before, but are you related to Lü Bu by any chance?"

A wave of noncommittal was Tenten's response. "Nah, it's fine," she said, "I'm not related to Lü Bu by the way…I'm related to Lü Bu **_AND_** Zhao Yun."

…

_**A/N: This may be the first Omake I'll do, but hopefully this'll tide people over for a bit.**_

_**...**_

_**Vocabulary/Culture notes:**_

_**Bogu-this is the standard bag used in any Japanese martial art...particularly one for Kendo, or in Naruto's case, for Iaido.**_

_**Iaido-the art of drawing the sword, cutting the target, cleaning off the blood, and resheathing the blade in one fluid motion.**_

_**Fúshān-a very famous place in Guangzhou, China...lots of Martial Artists made their name here, Yip Man and Wong Fei Hong being well-known in these parts.**_

_**Lü Bu-a warlord and general from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He was known for his arrogance, for being the best warrior of his time (he was once cornered by Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, and Guan Yu, and he still kicked their asses), and for the love of his wife Diao Chan. He is often depicted as a spear-master, although Dynasty Warriors gives him a halberd for a weapon.**_


End file.
